fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Begin! Dream Idol Cup! / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (Footage from the previous episode' performance is seen) Woman: Last Tuesday's press confrence is still on everyone's minds, today, an mp3 version of the song performed, Cendrillon, hit over a million downloads on PriP3. (We now center in on Hope) Television: Hibiki Shikyoin and OpalMichi are planning to enter the Dream Idol Cup's PriPara section. The cup begins tomorrow with an idol solo competition. Hope: It's finally here. The Dream Idol Cup. I'll win at all costs. (Meanwhile at Crisp Lakes Farm) (Michelle rolls her bag into her home and turns on the news) Michelle: Hm. Tomorrow. It seems like my day to unleash my plot has finally arrived. (She grins grimacely. In a malicious way) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (At the Fujiwara residence) Kathleen: Hope-chan! It's time to wake up! It's nearly 7! (Hope reaches for her ColoChange alarm clock, and looks at it) (She looks at the time) Hope: 6:15? ! Hope: Oh no!!! (She runs down the stairs in her new signature outfit fo the season, but then tumbles down the stairs) Hope: Mommmmm why didn't you wake me up earlier????? (Toast pops up, Hope butters it and pops it in her mouth) Hope: (muffled) Nevermind mom! I'll catch you later!! (She shuts the door behind her) Kathleen: Hm. And I just got my notification that school was canceled today. Hope: Oh no oh no oh no ! Mrs. Winters will kill me if I'm late!! This is only the first day of the Dream Idol Cup and I've never been this late!! (She sees a rock and nearly trips) (She gets up) Hope: Not today!! (She arrives at school) Hope: I made it!! But I'm not going to make it.. Wait! (She sees a trampoline) Hope: The Trampoline Club meets out here before school!! Hope: I know!! I'll try jumping on a trampoline! Okay! Let's! (She bounces on to the trampoline) Hope: Go!! Geek 1: Told ya we should have started the German Club. (She jumps up on to the upper classrooms) Hope: Guess that started a bounce in my day!! Okay, I've got to hurry!! (She runs until...) Hope: There it is!! And with .. 10 minutes to spare! (She trips and stumbles) Hope: Oh da--- (A loud blast covers Hope's voice) Hope: Oh God help me!! (She lands straight on Jean) Jean: You know, you weren't the first choice to be a crash dummy, you realize that? Hope: Yeah but you never made the cut as a pillow either! (Minutes later ) Jean: You know I always try to come early ... Hope: But I woke up stressed because of the cup and my alarm clock was turned off for some strange reason... (A British soda is poured into the tea cup) Hope: Mrs. Winters. Umm, BluJean.. Senpai.. Jean: Don't look at me, drink the 1900 before it gets warm. Hope: Thanks for.. Whatever this is... (She takes a sip) (The P.A. System comes on ) Dr. Kindle: Attention Autumn Regional High School students and staff! Our 9th graders will need help setting up in the gym for the annual 9th grade science fair, all students willing to help our freshmen please report to the gym, all classes have been canceled, so if you aren't helping, stay with a teacher until your parent arrives or come to the gym and help. (The P.A.System cracks a little and switches off) Hope: Well then, I guess I'll be getting a headstart on my idol activities today, Dream Port --- (Jean conks Hope on the head with a shepherd's crook with a ribbon tied upon it) Jean: Hope Fujiwara. You should know that getting there early only means Michelle will follow us. Since she's more like a malevolent shepherdess.... She's certain to set up traps in your dressing room as well as the other participants. Unless you're going to help the 9th graders, I insist that you stay with me. Hope: Y-you didn't have to whack me with that thing.. (We transition to later that day) (Hope walks over to the laptop) Jean: Going somewhere, shepherdess? (She looks up) Jean: You wouldn't leave without me right? Hope: Of course.. The Dream Idol Cup... It's finally arrived. We cannot have our backs turned for a second. Jean: Yes. Well then, let's go. Both: Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens) (They both step through the Dream Port ) (They both jump out of the portal to the Dream World) Hope: I thought there was going to be a huge stampede of participants. Are we early? Yuki: (from behind) No.. You made it just in time! (Hope looks from behind, and finds Yuki, now wearing her new college-set casual outfit, the Smart Girls' University Coord, along with Berry, Louise and Iris. ) Hope: Everyone! You came to cheer me on! Berry: I'm afraid that's faux, ma Américaine amie! Yuki: We're all participating! Hope: But what about school? Yuki, you have -- Yuki: A cherry blossom snowstorm kind of snowed in my college, so I got an extension on spring vacation, I wanted to surprise you anyway. Louise: My mother participated in the cup when she was my age, and Berry and I are on printemps vacances as well. Iris: My university canceled lessons for the sophmore exams. Hope: My classes were canceled too, and BluJean-senpai came with me. So we have nothing to worry about. Jean: What's with this senpai at the end of my name? Yuki: Well then, let's go, we have a cup to participate in ! All: Yeah! (They all enter the venue) (Hope walks into the venue, but looks back to see an omnious figure watching her which quickly disappears ) Hope: Something.. (Minutes later, with a screaming crowd ) Woman: Welcome! To the Dream Idol Cup! This is the first Dream Idol Cup in twenty years, and we're in the need of a revival! I'm Takamina Yumesaki, your tour guide for the Dream Idol Cup. I'll be covering the Dream Idol Cup in its entirety! The Dream Idol Cup usually has three events, solo, duo and unit! This time around, because of the high rise of modern idol theme park technology, a fourth category has been added! PriPara! But firstly, the solo competition! All participants must score a high score, and all types of Aikatsu cards can be used! What kind of performance will our participants show us? There's only one way to find out! Let the Dream Idol Cup, begin! (Meanwhile) (Backstage ) (Knock knock ) Hope: Please, come in. Woman : Hope Fujiwara, you're up, go on standby. Hope: Yes. (She exits the greenroom and waves to Jean as a sign of " I'll do my best ") ( As she steps out to the doors of the changing room, Takamina introduces her. Hope looks down at her chosen coord, the Resort Cancer Coord) Takamina: Our first participant is an idol who juggles school and idol life but can still pull off a sparkling performance. Please cheer for... Hope Fujiwara!! (She opens her eyes and then breathes) Hope: Let's go! (Hope dashes to the changing room and approaches it. Her cards are seen and then it centers on Hope. She puts her cards on each category, tops, bottoms, shoes and accessories. The machine shines, then the changing room begins to light up, a curtain comes up, and Hope dashes in. She runs in to giant sized versions of the cards, changing into her coord, after the shoes appear, she steps off, and as the camera centers in on her, she blows a kiss and then poses a pop summer pose as a crab, the sign for Cancer, appears behind her.) (The Constellation wheel turns to Cancer and shines, Hope is on a surfboard, hitting the waves with crabs, and is shown in a bubble that pops as Hope jumps from it and poses with the crabs) (Stage: Resort Summer Runway Stage ) (Hope firmly lands on stage.) Girl: Hope Fujiwara, the girl who dreams. (Hope waves to her audience, then closes her eyes, breathes and gets in to postion ) (She raises her right hand up, and then her other hand waits as she spins and procceds to walk down the runway) Hope: ::Nobody on the road ::Nobody on the beach ::I feel it in the air ::The summer's out of reach ::Empty lake, empty streets ::The sun goes down alone ::I'm drivin' by your house (Hope's aura, filled with leaping sheep, Union Jacks, American flags and rainbows appear) ::Though I know you're not at home... ::Your brown skin shinin' in the sun ::You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby ::And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong ::After the boys of summer have gone (Special Appeal: Premium Cheerful Kiss - Constellation version) (Hope takes a can of spray paint and sprays the manga like background behind her. Clouds of color begin to pop up and she poses with the Cancer constellation behind her) Hope: ::I can see you- ::Your brown skin shinin' in the sun ::You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby ::And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong ::After the boys of summer have gone ::I can see you- ::Your brown skin shinin' in the sun ::You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby ::I can tell you my love for you will still be strong ::After the boys of summer have gone.. (She poses) (The audience cheers) Takamina: That performance was so HOT!! The humidity just made my hair stand up! Let's see what her score turns out to be... (The scoreboard appears on the giant screen with Hope and a blank score) Takamina: Hope Fujiwara scores... (Her score appears in the blank) Takamina: 113556! It looks like she has proven herself the pop queen! Hope: Everyone, thank you!! (Minutes later Hope returns backstage to the green room) Hope: Mrs. Winters, you're on in -- Jean: Where is it? I'm sure I brought it with me... Hope: Are you alright? Jean: I forgot to bring it didn't I???? I did!! Hope: What's wrong? Jean: I was set to wear the Destiny Shepherdess Coord!! I brought it with me today and everything! But I forgot it back at the classroom... Hope: (laughs) Jean: What's funny about it? Hope: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that... (continues to burst in to laughter) Jean: Tell me! TELL ME!! Hope: You're... You're... Jean: What? I'm what? Hope: A wayward shepherdess! (Bursts into laughter) Jean: Hope Fujiwara!!! Hope: Okay.. Sorry sorry.. (calms down) Okay I'm done. Anyway.. I brought something just for the occasion. I knew it'd come in handy. (She takes out her Nursery Melody card folder) Hope: I always use this in case I can't decide on a coord. All of my best coords are in here. (She turns to the page with the Little Bo Peep Coord) Hope: This one would be perfect! It was the first Nursery Melody coord I ever obtained! (She takes the four cards out and hands them to Jean) Hope: Here. Today, you're the legendary wayward shepherdess of the stage. Don't let me down okay? Jean: J'ai promis. I promise. (Minutes later, Jean walks up to the doors of the changing room ) Takamina: Our next performer is straight from England, and a legendary idol from the 80s, recently making her redebut, she has yet to surprise a new generation of fans, please welcome to the stage... BluJean!! Jean: BluJean... Switch on! (Jean dashes to the changing room and approaches it. Her cards are seen and then it centers on Jean. She puts her cards on each category, tops, bottoms, shoes and accessories. The machine shines, then the changing room begins to light up, a curtain comes up, and Jean dashes in. She runs in to giant sized versions of the cards, changing into her coord, after the shoes appear, she steps off, and as the camera centers in on her, as she appears to look for her sheep, nearly identical to Danielle's, and then poses with a peace sign) (Stage: Green Meadows Stage) (Jean pops up on stage) (Backstage) Hope: BluJean-senpai, go for it! (Meanwhile in the audience) Girl: Senpai. Let's see how you've changed. (She grins) (Jean then breathes and gets in to postion ) (Jean starts to dance to Runaway as the song begins) Jean: ::Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you ::I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too (Jean's aura of rosebay willowherbs, ribbons, leaping sheep, snowdon lilies, crystals and stars appear) ::And I would run away ::I would run away, yeah..., yeah ::I would run away ::I would run away with you ::Cause I am falling in love with you ::No never I'm never gonna stop ::Falling in love with you (Special Appeal: Shepherdess Memory) (As she sings, Jean's background becomes sky blue and the stage becomes a green meadow, Jean grabs a shepherd's crook and sheep appear all around her, she jumps up and sings the final parts of the slow instrumental) ::And I would runaway ::I would runaway, yeah..., yeah ::I would runaway (runaway) ::I would runaway with you (She returns to the stage) ::Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you ::No never I'm never gonna stop ::Falling in love with you... ::Falling in love (falling in love) with you ::No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you ::With you, my love, with you... ::na ni na ni na na... ::(With you, with you, with you, with you) (Jean finishes and poses) (The audience cheers) Takamina: I felt a vibe of England there! Let's see her score! (Jean appears on the giant screen with a blank score) Takamina: BluJean scores... (Her score appears) Takamina: 113,656! 100 points higher than the previous performance! Placing her on top of the charts!! Ladies and gentlemen, BluJean has proven that she has brought a new shine to a new generation!! (Jean smiles) Girl: Senpai. I knew you could do it. (Eyecatch A: Jean is shown wearing a Bohemian shepherdess styled outfit, and poses, the Spring Green Meadow Tops appear along with the series logo and a primrose.) (Eyecatch B: Same as before, but with Jean wearing the Spring Green Meadow Coord) (Backstage) Hope: How did you get a higher score? It must have been the dress. Usually I score higher than Danielle.. Jean: Seniority. Maybe you should get some. Hope: You're so cold!! Jean: I was born in spring, not winter. (Hope looks off. A girl her age and long brown hair like Danielle's appears) Hope: That girl. I think I've seen her before. I have to go after her! (She dashes out of the green room) Jean: Hope!! Wait! (The girl starts to run) Hope: Wait! Hold it right there!! (As she's chasing her, she looks up, and then bumps in to Yuki) Yuki: Oww... Hope: Yuki-chan!! Are you okay? Yuki: I'm fine nothing serious. Except... This is my first idol competition and I'm afraid I'll lose and I've only been an idol for a year... Hope: Calm down! Hope: Yuki-chan, here, take this. Yuki: Angely Sugar? (The Milky Wendy Coord is seen) Hope: Juri gave it to me when we did the World Girls Cup together, she had extras. So I have one on hand every time. Yuki: Thank you! Thank you so much!! Hope: Now, don't let me down out there, okay? You've got this, Yuki-chan. Takamina: Our next performer is a Japan native that has captured the hearts of fans since she debuted last spring! Ladies and gentlemen... Yuki Minami!! (The audience cheers) (Stage: Shooting Star Crystal Stage) (Yuki appears on stage) Hope: Yuki!! Fight!! (Yuki breathes and then gets in postion for "Starry Eyed ") Yuki: ::Oh, oh, starry eyed ::Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning (Yuki's aura, which is composed of stardust, rose pedals, galloping unicorns, lollipops and moonbeams appears) ::Handle bars, then I let go, let go for anyone ::Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one ::Next thing we're touching ::You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning ::Ah ::Oh, everybody's starry-eyed ::And everybody glows ::Oh, everybody's starry-eyed ::And my body goes ::Whoa oh oh ah ah ::Whoa oh oh ah ah ::Whoa oh oh ::Next thing we're touching ::Next thing we're touching... ::Next thing we're touching... ::Next thing we're touching... (Special Appeal: Angely Arrow) ::Next thing we're touching ::Next thing we're touching ::Next thing we're touching ::Next thing we're touching ::Hit me with lightning ::Oh, everybody's starry-eyed ::And everybody glows ::Oh, everybody's starry-eyed ::And my body goes x2 (Yuki poses) (The audience cheers) (Yuki appears on the giant screen with her blank score) Takamina: Yuki Minami's score is... (Her score appears) Takamina: 228346! Despite not ranking much... She has broken a record previously set by 1996 Dream Idol Cup champion, Haru Matsumura! (Louise walks down to the changing room) (She is then pushed down by Michelle) Louise: Why? Why would you do that? Michelle: Sorry. Don't speak French. But a French girl isn't fit to win.. I'll be taking my leave now. (She walks into the changing room, leaving Louise upset) (Backstage in the green room) Hope: Yuki!! You did great! Yuki: I recieved the best training I could get from the American super idol! Thank you! (The door opens with Berry and Iris bringing an upset Louise in) Hope: Louise, what happened? Louise: I was about to go on... When a woman pushed me down... And said that not even a French girl isn't fit to win this competition. I knew it. I'm a failure. Hope: Don't listen to her. You're great Louise, you know that. Don't let that wicked person get to you. Takamina: (on the TV screen) Ladies and gentlemen, OpalMichi! (Stage: Heart's Confession Stage) (Michelle appears on the stage) Louise: This stage... This was... Hope: Michelle. Somehow I knew she had something to do with this. (Michelle gets in to postion for "Secret of my Heart") (As the song starts, she voaclizes) (Michelle's aura of lasso ropes, cows, Texas stars and American flags appear) Michelle: ::If I were to change the words I say to you, :;Do you suppose they would reach you? ::Since that time, ::Many seasons have passed ::But even though I always smiled at your side ::There is still one thing I can't say ::Secret of my Heart, I have no doubt ::If there will ever be a little bit of tomorrow ::The truth ought to be placed in our hands ::I can't say, just a little more I'm waiting for a chance (Special Appeal: Around Bouquet) (She finishes with a heart created with her hands) (The audience cheers) (Backstage) Hope: How... How could she do this to someone? (Later) (Michelle is preparing to head back when..) Girl: I saw your evil deed, OpalMichi-senpai. (The girl appears again) Michelle: You. I thought I left you in England where you belonged. As a weak little girl. Girl: You're wrong. (She reveals her Aikatsu cards, a Magical Toy coord) Girl: I knew that you'd try to sabotage the cup. That's why I'm here to stop you and to win back everything for everyone you decieved during the solo competition. Michelle. (She goes in to the changing room, and places the Magical Star Coord on each category on the changing room) (Minutes later) Takamina: This just in ladies and gentlemen, we have a last minute entry! Hope: What? Last minute? (Stage: World Fashion Designer Stage) Takamina: Please give a warm welcome to... Nova Bassett! (The girl, Nova, appears on stage) Hope: No way, it's her! From before! (Nova gets in to postion for "Breakout") (As the music starts she spins and then wink poses) (She walks down the runway) Nova: ::Breakout... (Nova's aura of dancing teddy bears, rockets, cookies and primroses appears) Nova: ::When explanations make no sense ::When every answer's wrong ::You're fighting with lost confidence ::All expectations come ::The time has come to make or break ::Move on don't hesitate ::Breakout!! ::Don't stop to ask ::Now you've found a break to make at last ::You've got to find a way ::Say what you want to say ::Breakout ::Some people stop at nothing ::If you're searching for something ::Lay down the law ::Shout out for more ::Breakout and shout day in day out ::Breakout ::Breakout (Special Appeal: Trick Toy Box) (The stage changes to a background. Nova throws a hat up into the air, it flips over, and out pops multiple objects, animals, and Nova. She then thrusts a staff forward, which magically turns into a bouquet of flowers) (She lands back on stage) Nova: ::Don't stop to ask ::Now you've found a break to make at last ::You've got to find a way ::Say what you want to say ::Breakout ::Don't stop to ask ::Now you've found a break to make at last ::You've got to find a way ::Say what you want to say ::Breakout ::Lay down the law ::Shout out for more ::Breakout and shout day in day out ::Breakout ::Breakout ::Breakout ::Lay down the law ::Shout out for more ::Breakout and shout day in day out (Nova poses) (The audience cheers) Takamina: Nova has scored ... (Her score appears on the screen) Takamina: 554667! The winner of the solo competition is Miss Nova Bassett! Nova: Everyone, thank you!! (As she waves, we center in on Hope with an expression on her face) (Later) (In Nova's dressing room) (A door opens) Nova: Hey! Who gave you permission to come in here? Hope: I'll be the one asking the questions. Who are you? Where are you from? Why did you runaway from me earlier? How -- Jean: That's enough questions, shepherdess. (Jean enters the room with Yuki, Berry, Louise and Iris) Nova: Senpai! Hope: Senpai? Mrs. Winters, you know this girl? Jean: Yes. I used to go home to England all the time in summer. Hope: Is this true? Nova: Yes. Grab a chair and I'll explain everything. (Minutes later) Nova: Okay. My name is Nova Bassett. I'm a young idol and I live on a big farm in the countryside in Bournemouth. When I was a little girl, I dreamed of becoming an idol, but since the nearest idol schools were in Manchester and London, I've lived a normal life. Then when I was 13, after starting high school, I met Jeanette, BluJean. She helped me become an idol, and then during the summer holidays, I traveled to America, where I met OpalMichi, every summer we did training, but then one summer three years ago, she stopped due to some kind of reasons in America. I stopped being an idol for a while, until I found out that Michelle, OpalMichi, had intentions to sabotage the cup and take over the Dream World. I had to become an idol again so I could compete in the cup. So I could stop her. Louise: So OpalMichi is Michelle Oyazaki? That's the woman who shoved me down and stole my song? Nova: Afraid so. I'm surprised that she changed to such a cold hearted person. I'm sorry that happened.. Um, what's your name? Louise: My name is Louise Michel! Iris: I'm Iris Faucher. Berry: I'm Berne Colbert, but everyone calls me Berry! Yuki: Yuki Minami. Hope: And my name's Hope Fujiwara. (She steps over to Nova) Hope: Nova, you aren't alone. Even for an American like myself, we all know how evil Michelle is, and I want to win the cup at all costs in order to prove to her you can't win by cheating. And with you on team InterGirls we will expose Michelle for who she really is, a cheater and a liar! Nova: T-thank you, Fujiwara-senpai! Hope: (laughs) What's with all of this senpai stuff? Call me Hope, alright? Nova: Yes! (The episode's Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts